<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getaway Green by QueenPlatypus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277120">Getaway Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus'>QueenPlatypus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deep Thinking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Green Eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a day in September, Dr. Ethan Ramsey meets a pair of unforgettable eyes. Almost three years later, he remembers how this pair of eyes changed his life for the better, bringing color into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getaway Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Achromatopsia is a medical syndrom that results in color blindness. More precisely, monochromacy is the inability to see any color at all: only differences in shades of gray in a world of black and white. It is a very specific and rare condition that only affected about 1 in 30,000 people worldwide. And although Dr. Ethan Ramsey was not at all affected by it and could see color as it was, this is still the way he was experiencing the world around him.</p><p>From a young age, this is how he started to see and understand everything. He grew up to like having things in only black and white: a gray zone would mean an ambiguity, and he despised such a thing. Going through high school, then undergrad college before heading to medical school and finally his three years of residency, things had been a lot easier for him if he just kept considering them as being either light or dark.</p><p>He was practical like that: wanting everything to be one precise idea. Subjectivity usually meant a waste of time because it led to overthinking, which ultimately led to headaches. And if there was something he could avoid at all cost, it was that specific thing. Sure, he wasn’t completely rid of them because of those <em>damn </em>interns and their stupid mistakes, but… at least he could avoid the ones generated by his own mind and worries.</p><p>At least… That’s what he thought until he saw one particular pair of green eyes on a random day in September.</p><p>
  <em>Getaway green eyes. </em>
</p><p>Sure, this splash of color in his black-and-white world was a surprise at first. But he didn’t let this detail surprise him. She was a first-year intern, he was an attending. For her sake, as for the one of every other individual in the same position, he couldn’t get to know her nor could he get close to her. Fortunately, she had not the same idea in mind. Ethan guessed he should have probably expected it: her application and thesis were both so… full of potential. So bold, yet so steady. Hailey Fisherman showed how far she could go without going too far, never crossing the limit. She was optimistic, but still realistic.</p><p>Against his better judgment, he got closer to her. It started slowly at first. With her helping him chose something for a woman who didn’t want to take her meds, with her having Dolores Hudson as a patient… Then he met her unexpectedly at a baseball game… And things continued to escalate, slowly, slowly, until… Miami. <em>Freaking </em>Miami.</p><p>Surely he didn’t intend for it to go this far. The goal was simple: get her help to coerce Declan Nash into giving him a tip to help Naveen’s mysterious case, maybe attend some conferences while they were at it, go to sleep and going back to Boston. Easy enough… Until the mix-up with the rooms.</p><p>Two rooms becoming one where there was only one bed. Ethan did his best to keep his distance. But when he first saw her in this dashing blue dress, another color being added in his once black-and-white world, he felt his heart wanting to jump out of his chest. He controlled himself, kept telling himself he was overthinking, that there was no way this could be happening.</p><p>Until he couldn’t help himself anymore. Seeing her on the balcony, her getaway green eyes staring at him, closer than ever before… Silently begging him to let go, to follow her to the depths of Earth if needed.</p><p>They kissed. Again and again, before he was able to get footing and put a stop to whatever was starting. Not that it worked that much. After all, they kissed again at the opera, then had sex twice a few weeks later.</p><p>He truly thought that taking a breather in the Amazon would help. In a way, it did: with the distance and the work, it was easier to push any thoughts of her at the back of his mind. But all of this was pointless because when he came back to Boston and saw her… One look into her getaway green eyes was sufficient to want her again. To want to run away with her, to do whatever she wanted to do just because she asked so. The world started to paint itself with bright, bright colors.</p><p>Now being her direct superior at Edenbrook, he had to keep his distance, for the sake of her growth as a doctor, for her reputation. For a while… He thought it was working. She was still around him, but she was always being professional except for a few friendly teasing she did alongside June and Baz.</p><p>But then she almost died. And he had never been so scared in his whole life. He could only watch and wait as he saw her getting weaker and sicker every passing hour. What hurt him most was seeing the light in her eyes dim, the getaway green color slowly fading away. It’s only before this sight that he realized there was no point in hiding the truth.</p><p>He cares about her. He wants to have her in his life. He wants her by his side. He wants <em>her. </em></p><p>It didn’t take long after she was cured for him to indulge in this newfound conviction. At work, they continued to be only colleagues, nothing more. But when they were alone, with no one else watching, they could be whatever they wanted to be. Just the two of them, him and her. And the outside world’s canvas started to get clearer, the shades of gray being replaced with those of the colors they belonged to.</p><p>With the weeks going by and the news of Edenbrook’s closing, he slackened the boundaries. First by hanging around her friends more, which he was starting to slightly enjoy, then by kissing her in front of their colleagues, not a single worry in mind. In a way, them being official at work was a lot easier as he found out that no one actually had an issue with their relationship. Really, everyone was fine with the idea and, dare he say, happy? Every time they were working side by side, the rest of the staff would smile, wishing them a good day before getting back to what they were doing. Even when they weren’t together, nurses would look at him with a smirk, nodding in his way.</p><p>This new kind of attention was… unusual, weird a little. But he didn’t mind. Because at the end of every day, he got to leave with her, his hand in hers, looking forward.</p><p>“Hey, what’re you thinking about?”</p><p>He blinks before turning his head in her way. They’re currently sitting on his couch, in front of a movie she begged to watch with him, a bowl of popcorn on her thighs. He doesn’t even remember what the name of it is and frankly, he doesn’t care much: he wasn’t paying attention anyway.</p><p>“Nothing much. I was… reminiscing.”</p><p>Hailey pauses the movie, putting the bowl on the ground as she turns to watch him, her getaway green eyes plunging into his, momentarily making him unable to breathe.</p><p>“About what? You looked pretty deep in thought.”</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>“I just think it’s kind of funny that in a few months… It’ll be three years since we know each other.”</p><p>“Huh. You’re right. Although I like to think I’ve known you for longer.”</p><p>“Reading <em>Diagnostics Principles </em>doesn’t mean you know me. If that was the case, any fool able to get their hands on a copy would know me.”</p><p>“Maaaybe… But a lot of your personality is reflected in the way you write. And when I think back on the days I was reading your book and compare them with what I know of you now… It makes a lot of sense.” She says, nodding.</p><p>One of his brows shot up.</p><p>“I… I don’t really get it.”</p><p>She chuckles, brushing him off.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about it, trust me. Besides… It’s not what made me invested in you.”</p><p>Now, he was curious.</p><p>“What <em>did</em> make you invested in me?”</p><p>“Hmm… Your dedication, at first. The way you worked, how you prioritized the job over anything else even if that meant pushing me away… <em>Don’t</em> ask. Other than that… I guess… Your smile? The genuine one, the way it makes your eyes light up…”</p><p>She blushes, which makes him chuckle. She pouts, but straightens up.</p><p>“What about you? It’s only fair that I get to know what…”</p><p>“Your eyes.” He said, not missing a beat.</p><p>Her brows shut up, surprised of how quick he was able to answer when she had to get a few seconds to gather her thoughts. Before she can ask, he continues.</p><p>“I used to see everything being either black or white. Not literally, of course, it’s a way of speaking. But for anything, it always had to be one way or another, nothing in between…”</p><p>He turns his body to face her, smiling slightly as he cups her cheek.</p><p>“And then, the green your eyes possess drew me in. Ever since I’ve first look into them… I knew you were special and it went further than the potential I first sensed in your application... Now, I only need to look in your eyes once and my worries along with the rest of the world vanishes. It’s only you that remains. A tempting offer to get away of this black-and-white world. And in a way, that’s exactly what’s happening every time that I’m with you. Because I know that as long as you're with me, everything will be fine.”</p><p>She smiles and her eyes shine even brighter.</p><p>“Have you always felt this way?”</p><p>Not seeing the point in lying, he nods. Hailey lets out a surprised breath.</p><p>“Besides… I do believe we make one hell of a team.”</p><p>She laughs, getting closer to him. Giving him a peck, she overlaps him. He welcomes her, his arms going around her waist in one natural move. She puts her forehead against his, keeping her eyes open so he could keep staring at them. He hears her smile as she puts her hands on his shoulders to have a better balance.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so.”</p><p>He smiles, brushing his nose against hers before he closes the distance between their mouths, kissing her slowly while she sighs contently, sliding one of her hands in his hair.</p><p>He keeps smiling all the way through the night as they keep proving themselves how much they matter to one other. All because one day of September, he had the chance to have her around as a woman collapsed in the ER. All because with her around, the world’s true colors started to show.</p><p>All because he got to gaze into her getaway green eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>